onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Where To Use Birth Names
Not sure if this issue has already been resolved elsewhere, but did we ever officially decide when and when not to use birth names in article content? So far, I know we always use birth/official names (Sakazuki, Gloriosa, etc.) for: *Page names *Templates and sometimes lists or relationship section subheaders, but we still seem to be using most commonly used names (Whitebeard, Aokiji, etc.) in the "Characters in Order of Appearance" lists for Episode pages. As for article content itself, we seem to have settled on "use whichever name suits the case best", but that's also pretty vague and subjective. It'd be nice if we had some guidelines a bit more specific than that. 18:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Discussion I'd say always use birth names for relationship section subheaders but with commonly used names in parentheses next to the birth name when appropriate [So we don't have a relationships section for Marigold but if we did, since she calls Gloriosa "Elder Nyon", her subheader would be Gloriosa (Elder Nyon)]. It'd also be better if we stuck to one name throughout history sections and whatnot (to avoid confusion - I'm leaning towards birth names), but I'm not sure. Maybe an exception would be using commonly used names in chapter and episode summaries. 18:48, August 19, 2015 (UTC) Some characters are almost never called by their real names like Whitebeard. He was only called Newgate in a flashback when he was younger. For characters like that it should only be the name they are more commonly used as. For characters like Kuzan Aokiji has to be used when he was an admiral since that is what he is commonly called. For episodes and chapters that is the proper way to do it. If you're looking at an Arabasta episode character list then it would be things like Mr. 3 or Mr 2 since "Bentham" and "Galdino" didn't exist in that arc. SeaTerror (talk) 19:38, August 19, 2015 (UTC) The ultimate goal is to use official names, but also not to confuse the reader. As long as nicknames are linked to the correct name, I don't particularly care where they are used in paragraph content. If the reader knows who we're talking about, then we shouldn't have to worry, regardless of whether it's the birth name or not. As long as the article flows and makes sense to the reader. I do like the idea of using things like "Edward Newgate (aka Whitebeard)" as section headings in relationship sections. And use on templates, links, etc should be mostly birth names. However, for things like the Baroque Works portrait gallery, we should obviously use "Mr. 3", whereas on the paramecia gallery, it should be "Galdino". 12:21, August 20, 2015 (UTC) I agree. As long as it's clear who's being referred to, it doesn't really matter what name we use in the paragraphs themselves. 05:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC) I find it best to use the codename/nickname wherever it had relevance in the story, like using Mr. 2 instead of Bentham for everything leading up to the Impel Down arc. However, we should take note that birth names don't always get priority. Chosen names take precedence over them, as is the case with Ace and Franky. 06:53, August 22, 2015 (UTC) How about here? We don't have images to go with names so it might be easier to leave it as is (codenames instead of real names) for the readers, but I'm not sure 20:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Anybody? 22:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Not a single character outside one guard at Impel Down has every refered to Mr. 3 as Galdino. Even as he joins Buggy's crew, he goes by Mr. 3. Throughout Impel Down, Luffy called Bentham "Bon-Chan". If we have every single instance of Mr. 3 as Mr. 3, even on the Paramecia gallery, but still link back to his page Galdino to teach his real name, wouldn't that be the most accurate? 20:06, September 18, 2015 (UTC) For the VAs page, I say use the codenames. 16:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Seems like a clear majority for codenames where they were used and it makes sense for the story. But official lists, etc are true names. 15:50, October 2, 2015 (UTC)